elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Briar Heart
|source = Forsworn Briarheart }} Briar Heart is an ingredient in . It can be used to make potions at an alchemy lab as part of alchemy. Locations *They can be pickpocketed from Forsworn Briarhearts, or looted from their corpses. If their Briar Heart is pickpocketed, they will immediately die and a hole will appear in their chest because the Briar Heart is what is used to substitute for a Human Heart in the ritual in which they are created. *One can be found inside Fellglow Keep, inside the first door on the left. *Two can be found in Japhet's Folly Towers, which is visited during the quest "Rise in the East," on the lower floor, on a wooden plate across from the door, past the room full of food. *Two can be found in Gallows Rock, in the cell with the werewolf, inside the iron pot in the corner. *Four in Lost Valley Redoubt: two on Forsworn Briarhearts, two more on the dissecting table in front of the Word Wall. *Sometimes sold by alchemists, i.e., Nurelion, Arcadia, etc. *May be found on hostile mages. *Can be found in Apothecary's Satchels. Potions † multiple effects Other uses *A Briar Heart is needed to repair the White Phial in the quest "Repairing the Phial." For this reason, while the quest is active, any Briar Hearts that are collected will be counted as quest items and cannot be discarded, used to make potions, eaten or sold until the quest is completed. *Neloth requires a Briar Heart for an experiment. Gallery BriarheartInChest.jpg|In Forsworn Briarheart's Chest Trivia *Briar Hearts are given to the Forsworn Briarhearts by Hagravens, and although the process makes them much stronger, this makes them lose their own heart to the hags. *When a Briar Heart is taken from the corpse of a Forsworn Briarheart, the body will disappear, then return, with the heart missing from the corpse. This happens very quickly and may not be noticed. *It is possible that design ideas for the briar heart were taken from the Pitaya Dragon fruit. *Despite the look of the heart, which is similar to the look of a blossom, there is no plant in the game containing these hearts. Neloth also mentions that Briar Hearts are seeds of sorts, confirming it being of plant-like origin. *The Briar heart is very similar to the rose on the top of the Sanguine Rose Daedric artifact. *Despite the Briar Heart being put in place of a human heart, on the Briarheart's body it is found too far to the side for it to be anatomically possible. Being closer to a human's lung rather than his heart, it is possibly a simple oversight by the developers. Bugs * After collecting the Briar Heart, the Dragonborn may not be able to use it in the quest "Repairing the Phial." *Sometimes, even after the completion of the quest "Repairing the Phial," Briar Hearts will remain marked as quest essential, making removal from the inventory in any way impossible. This was fixed in Skyrim patch 1.4 *After their Briar Heart has been pickpocketed, the Forsworn Briarheart may send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn. *There is a rare bug where after being sent to jail with a Briar Heart in one's inventory, after being released there will be hundreds of hearts in the Dragonborn's inventory which could make them over-encumbered. *Briar Hearts may become tagged as quest items even after patch 1.4 (possibly due to having Dragonborn loaded). While they cannot be dropped, stored or used in making potions, all but one can be eaten. *Eating fourteen Briar Hearts will make the Dragonborn "use" an Elder Scroll, even if they do not have one in their inventory. Appearances * * * de:Dornenherz (Zutat) es:Corazón de Espino it:Cuore di rovo ru:Вересковое сердце (Skyrim) nl:Bruyèrehart Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Lore: Items